rossofandomcom-20200213-history
Riyoku Sakimori
"Me, me, me. It's always '''me.' Well guess what? Me kill you. How's them apples?"'' ::::::::~ Riyoku, on GDC internal police. "Hands off, sonovabitch." ::::::::~ Riyoku, on Raid's virgin strawberry daiquiris. Overview Riyoku is a 2nd generation sentient stellar entity. Her true name cannot be notated due to it being a series of complex spectral patterns. Her age is unclear. Her most recent host star had been the main-stream blue giant the Regulus A binary system within the 4-star system that composes the brightest star of Alpha Leonis (Leo). Currently, she is under authority arrest and confined within the body of a small teenage girl. She is known for being impossible to kill but easy to defeat. Her hair is longer than her height, but some anti-gravitational force constantly keeps it off the ground and out of reach of people's grasps. Little detail is known about how that works. Not even she understands it. Pre-Desertion Riyoku had been a 2nd class nobility of the Grand Divine Council's House of Lords. This implies that she is a 2nd generation sentient stellar entity. Thus, her age can be estimated to be at least half of the universe' total lifespan. Stars usually carry and need no gender identification so Riyoku had been an 'it'. The council's work was to maintain uptmost balance to preserve the life of the universe. It reigned over the entities known as 'Gods' and 'dieties' who are, essentially, sentient stellar entities themselves. She had been just another one of those old council geezers until a particularly bright cluster of stars, Regulus, caught her fancy. She changed homes (from a white dwarf to a blue giant) and located herself within this relatively close-to-lifeforms astral body. A particular race intrigued her then. It was the first that she'd been so interested in the ways of a lower plane of existence than herself. Just when she was quite certain that they couldn't surprise her further with their queer little ways, they pointed up at her cluster of stars and called her 'Regulus', the 'Little King' (or prince). Other names were given to her but she liked this one the most. Regulus was known as the 'heart' of the group of stars that they called the 'lion', or Leo. Thus she began to call herself Regulus the Lionhearted. The more she watched people grow, the more infatuated she became with their lifestyles. After she failed on rallying a vote, the GDC passed the decision to allow a purge via flood on a specific planet. She took the form of a human child with bright-red hair, ran away from the council, and escaped into the Multiverse. Rogue Years At various points in her life, she picked up a lot of names besides Regulus. 'Riyoku Sakimori' was one of them (from a country known as Japan). It was a name that described the selfishness and arrogance that never really went away after she forsook her god-like responsibilities, thus she became known as 'Riyoku' from then on. For years (loosely speaking since the measure 'year' varies with celestial objects), she simply jumped from one world to another, covering alternate realities and parallel dimensions. She indulged herself on her power and status, using the 'law of order' to subjugate anyone who stood in her way. Very few could override the command of a 2nd class noble. Within one of the worlds, she met Raid... a drunkard and a druggie. He had the nerve to challenge her to a fight after well over a dozen others lay dead on the ground of some gladiator bar. She took an immediate liking for him, her diamond in the rough, and modified him as to cut and polish him to a shine. For a good while, they went around, destroying worlds or randomly saving stranded cats; anything within or without reason was their scope of activities. It was during this time period that Riyoku discovered that Raid had superb skill as a bar tender. She fell in love with his virgin strawberry daiquiris and, since then, hadn't consumed anything else. At some point in time, she was separated from Raid and was forced to resume jumping various worlds without reason. Arrest and Post-Desertion She had long lost the mentality of a star her class, thus overlooking the fact that the GDC might actually still be looking for her. She was taken unawares, arrested and charged with multiple crimes against the multiverse, and sentenced to time in celestial hell, i.e.: hell for gods. Her condition, under the consideration of the GDC, was considered a form of 'insanity' (if stars can be insane) and eventually, they softened her sentence to immortality as a human, the race she fell so much in love with (if she could love that way). They gave her a mobile prison in the shape of a human body identical to that of the little girl she had masqueraded as, and ultimately became, with the only difference being the lack of color in her hair, a reminder that she had lost her 'former glory'. Most of her powers were taken away though her status was not (in the case that she would return to her former self one day, they wanted her back in the council). From there, she was ejected into the Multiverse where she could travel to where she may. Instead of looking for Raid, she spent three-hundred earth years getting used to her limits and side-effects as well as sulking. She didn't come out until she caught wind that Raid was sighted in a place called 'Gaia'. Despite the fact that he was dead, she immediately wanted to see him. He was, after all, something that she recreated. He also made the best strawberry daiquiris that she'd ever had and strawberry daiquiris was the only component of Riyoku's diet. Riyoku in Rossoland Riyoku's first appearance in Rosso was actually at the Trial, as one of the witnesses, but that was not her real appearance despite the fact that her hair had been portrayed as white rather than red. Her true first appearance in Rosso was at Raid's bar, where she met the ghost of Raid and planned the grand task of reviving him. Riyoku's and Raid's Revival After Raid proposed his revival, Riyoku was all to glad to help. She set up the giant magic circle, filled it with blood, and gathered all the sacrifices in preparation. In order to unbind Raid from his bar she popped out her left eye, tore it from her body, and attached his soul to the part. In addition, she fetched Medon and Scanner as sacrifice. Once the ritual was underway, they were troubled by the figures Angelus Palatine, Balthazar Throne, Naku, Silver Surfer, and other knick-knack hero figures. They were aided by the cyborg Radek. Radek injected anatomites into her body to try, in vain, to speed up her recovery. Despite Radek's warning for her to stay still, she took advantage of her immortal status and intercepted Naku's attacks at Raid twice before she was rendered incapable of fighting. It resulted, ultimately, in a triple-team against Naku. Before she passed out, Riyoku docked one million from Radek's paycheck of thirteen million, using 'sleeping on the job' as the reason since he had effectively passed out until parts of her body were blown onto him by Naku's exploding kunai. After Raid's revival, she is to be contracted to Raid by the Grand Divine Council. Her sentence as his servant will be to serve him until either he either dies or frees her. Riyoku and Cyborgdom Prior to Raid's assault on Durem, Radek implanted cybernetic parts into her body. She underwent a three week metamorphosis, two of which were spent in an incubation tank, before she received a pair of functional, detachable wings of Mythril alloy and Fermere's Flame Amber stones. They enhance her use of the endless hunt by keeping her body intact for a longer period. She is also able to use the abiility up to 20% potential. Other prosthetics in her body enhance her strength and speed for better defense in close combat. She is able to detach her wings and stow them away. To summon them, a sword known as rampant was created as a 'remote control'. Raid sent her to wreak havoc on Durem and set an alliance with Thurst as her first task in this new form. The Riyoku/Raid Relationship Details; Disclaimer If Riyoku had ever loved anyone unconditionally, it was Raid. If Riyoku had ever loved ANYONE, it was Raid, her recreated plaything. She requires him to make her strawberry daiquiris, her only source of nutrition. She had once 'created' him so she is, in essence, a God. However, she screwed him up beyond screw-a-bility. The end result is a sort of love-hate complex from Raid. He is the single person most important to her because he is something she altered and she is proud of her own work. NOT ROMANTIC LOVE, plz thx. Personality and Quirks Riyoku is a prideful, arrogant, spoiled little girl. However, she does her best to not be a hypocrite. In order to look down on people, she works hard to make sure that she has the right to do so. However, in her new body, she often forgets what she could and couldn't do, resulting in her acting like an utmost prick at times. Raid's involvement almost always meant her involvement as well. She is shown to have very random lines of thought often resulting in irony and satire. Riyoku likes to think herself an elegant little lady dressed in lace. She carries an umbrella and a stuffed demonic-looking bear/rabbit (unclarified) plush with her. Her usual attire is a black, gray, and white lolita dress. It is rare to see her stop smiling, even for a moment. She is not usually willing to apologize for her faults straightforwardly, if at all. Summary of Skills/Abilities *'Immortality '- Riyoku's human body is, ultimately, immortal. Her limit is slightly above a human's, however. For example, she can still remain conscious after a certain amount of pain is dealt but she will pass out under pretty normal circumstances for humans. If her body is damaged, it will heal as long as she did not willingly and voluntarily sever a body part with her own hands. (If she does, 50/50 chance it will grow back). If her body dissipates into atoms, one arbitrary atom will become the 'base' and she will regenerate within approximately 10 earth days. Same goes for any random blown-up chunks. If you find her regenerating body (it will look something like a cocoon which is impossible to penetrate), you can imprison it, freeze it, do whatever, and she won't wake up as long as that is the condition she remains in.It is VERY possible to defeat her. Just not possible to kill her. *'Instantaneous Interspatial Mobility (IIM) - '''Riyoku can cross instantaneously between two places, be it between her and strawberry daquiri or between worlds. It is her natural ability as a celestial entity. She can come and go whenever she pleases -- if she has enough energy to open a rift into the multiverse. *'Endless Hunt (Star Fire) - Riyoku can summon the Endless Hunt, a bunch of blindingly bright, fiery lions and lionesses. Really, all it is is a bunch of star fire, incandescent gas from which ever star she chooses to leech from. She likes to make it look pretty and serve as her mascot as according to her nickname of 'Regulus the Lionheart'. They're not really held together into a shape, but rather particles synchronized with each other. It allows her to control them with more speed, accuracy, and versatility although it does require an immense amount of concentration to make full use of the effect. It's more common for her to hide in a support position and concentrate only on the Regulus familiars, but she can use it in conjunction with other abilites if she needs to multitask. Note that starfire is like her blood. She siphons the material, usually from a high-energy star's corona, into her normal 'body', then passes it through her human body (which acts as a medium between her and the world she is physically in) in order to use it. Starfire is, more or less, plasma. Highly ionized gas. If you deionize it, it becomes harmless. Just watch out for the side effects of the chemical reaction. She can usually summon at a rate high enough to counter deionization, for the most part. (If she doesn't care that her body gets destroyed and takes ten days to regenerate, a maximum of 10 metric tons per second. That'd only last for a second and a half though. Only good for 15 metric tons or less. Dunno what that could do in Rossoland.) The Endless Hunt will absorb any form of straight-out energy attack, regardless of how much there is. Do not point lasers, light, fire, electricity, or any other similars at them. They will only get stronger. *'Space Treader '- Riyoku can walk on air like it's solid. It can't really be explained how she does it but it isn't magic. She, more or less, channels IIM to focus onto her feet and flitters through rapid, uber-low-level IIM. It allows her to do weird things like walk on the side of walls or walk upside down, hanging from the sky, without being hindered by gravity. *'''Space Distortion' - '''It sounds cool, but it doesn't do much of anything against Rossonians. Space distortion creates increased chaos in a certain area through spatial stretching/condensing. More accidents are prone to happen in that area due to it. People with good luck (i.e.: Rossonians, since they're still alive after all the stuff they've all been through) aren't really affected. *'Law of Order (Restricted Use) - Riyoku, in her human body, can use the Law of Order once every orbit of Neptune (about 164 years). Why Neptune? Because it's easy for her to spot and it's orbit is long enough. Why not Pluto? Because it has a greater chance of flicking out of orbit and screwing up her timing. It subjugates anything lower than her status for as long as she is 'present' (distance varying). Basically, that means anything except 1st class nobility in the GDC. However, she used it to unbind Raid from his bar, so it'll be another 164 years from then before she can use the ability again. *'Sorcery '- Riyoku can use magic. It's like the bullet for the crappy pistol (human body) that the GDC gave her. Most of it is more or less just crash courses from odd spell books or verbal instructions. Her accuracy rate with spellwork is about 98%. Due to her human limit, however, she either has to sacrifice things to fill up the amount of energy needed for spells that normal sorcerers wouldn't need... or she just has to take an effing long time. She doesn't ever bother to learn any until she wants to use one (probably just a hobby interest too). In other words, she doesn't know any magic for 'on the run' except for defense and support barriers -- the easiest and least energy-consuming branch of magic -- and basic, weak, idiotic, laughable fireballs (comes in different colors though). She can't use any other forms of magic without time, reference, and extra energy to spare. She will remember things that she's referenced for about four days after the last time referenced or used. There's only so much she can reference. * 'Mediation '- Riyoku can use her human body as a medium. Whether it's between her celestial body which resides inside her human body (or, rather, the idea of which is confined inside) and the outside world or between entities that are not herself, she can do it. It will wear and tear, but while it still has the capacity to do so, it will work as a one-in-all medium. (She will rent it to you for Raid's strawberry daiquiris). *'''Sprint - '''Riyoku can run really fast. Um... rephrase. Riyoku can RUN AWAY really fast. True, she could probably attack rapidly in combat but she isn't going to do it (you will read, later on, about why not). In her human body, she can reach a miracle speed of 1/4 the speed of sound, on foot. * '''Bottomless Keg - Riyoku can drink strawberry daiquiris and she doesn't seem to ever swell up or have to go use the bathroom. Thought you might want to know. *'Comic Relief '- Riyoku can drive Raid nuts. Main Weaknesses *'Pedobear Approves' - Riyoku's body is a human girl of 13-15 years old. And flimsy. Even if she isn't clumsy for her age, she doesn't have more physical strength than a relatively strong girl her size. She has enough to protect herself from regular humans (and no, not enough to take down Michael Phelps) if she doesn't feel like running. * 'Pillow Hugger '- Riyoku's body requires a massive amount of sleep (16 hrs a day) to run at full potential (but not food, probably because she can constantly regenerate). If she goes 24 hours without sleep, she is sure to pass out within 2 more hours. * 'Scrawny Nerd '- Close combat, armed or unarmed, is impossible for Riyoku against the average Rossonian. She is physically weak. * 'Zero Tolerance '- Riyoku isn't immune to poison or drugs. In fact, because her body is small, they take effect very quickly. * 'Infectable '- Even if Riyoku can't die, she can still get dismally sick. * 'Driveless '- Riyoku is usually calm and strategic, but she is rarely motivated. Reviving Raid was one of those few things she actually wanted to do. If she finds a reason to stop doing something, she'll be lazy and just drop it, no matter how close she is to being finished. *'Addiction '- Raid is Riyoku's ultimate weakness. She does not wish to go another couple hundred years without his virgin strawberry daiquiris. * 'Bitch '- Riyoku is arrogant. There are somethings that are required or expected that she won't do because it is 'below her dignity' or 'shameful' in her opinion. She is of the opinion that she stand above others. She does, however, have actions to back up her words, even though her claims don't usually come up to par. Adjusting to power usage in her new body is still difficult for her and she brags or belittles without meaning to. *'Limited Gas Tank '- Riyoku can only run at top speed for two minutes. * 'I dont' have a name for this one '- Riyoku can only stop being able to summon the Endless Hunt if her liver is ruptured and isn't finished regenerating. (But since the Endless Hunt is coming from her chest area, it's kind of hard to get this sort of information. You'd have to be Scanner.) * 'Lard-phobia '- Riyoku is afraid of fat people.